Welcome Home - Link Returns to Hyrule
by Bluedeemer
Summary: A steamy pornfic between Link and the red-haired ranch girl, Malon. Link returns to Hyrule, a young man with a memory to chase after. He finds the girl from his childhood, who has inherited the ranch, her father and the ranch's co-owner now retired. She's grown up into a strong, fine woman, making her own life and choosing her own paths. Can they still connect after so long?


After the defeat of the monstrosity from the desert, the Great Demon King Ganondorf, Hyrule enjoyed an era of peace and quiet. There was no requirement for weapons, magic or divine intervention. A rich, pleasant stillness spread across the land, bringing joy and prosperity to the people. However, along with the elements for war, there was also no requirement for a hero. Link, after being sent back in time by the noble Princess Zelda, found himself at a loss. Battle and struggling had been all he had known for most of his youth. And now, he had regained his lost years, yet found himself without a purpose.

Kokiri Forest was not so accommodating for the young Hylian. The Kokiri, having no memory of the hero's journey or efforts, treated him as usual – he was the outsider, the favourite of the Great Deku Tree and Saria, and the boy without a fairy. Mido, bitter and jealous as he was, continued his mistreatment of the young, unrecognized warrior. It became evident that the forest, sadly, was no place for the fairyless boy, and so he sought another location to call home.

That location, as it happened to be, was within the comforting arms of Lon Lon Ranch. Talon took Link under his roof as a stable-hand, and there, the young outcast earned his bed and food through hard work and respect. Link did not only just make a living at the ranch. He found a friend in the daughter of the owner, the free spirited Malon. She took an instant like to the new worker, and they quickly formed an unbreakable bond.

For three years, the two worked and played together, under the watchful eye of Talon and the co-owner Ingo. Talon often joked about Link marrying into the family, and although his humour was at first poorly received, after a time it became somewhat of a shrugged-off but coyly accepted suggestion. However, this time at home was not to last for Link. Concerned for his old travelling companion, Navi, he wandered into yet another adventure that would take him to the boundaries of Hyrule and even further, through lands unknown and uncharted.

Link trekked for years, with his loyal steed, Epona. He often thought back to the day he left the ranch, Malon's tearful smile and struggling facade of bravery. They had been too young to realise it, but they would both leave a gap in each other's lives that would never be filled. The young traveller visited many lands, towns and dungeons, and every victory took him further and further from his homeland. In the end, he spent most of his younger years on horseback and camping rough. By the time his return-journey was due, he was well into adulthood.

* * *

The night he returned to Hyrule was a warm, humid evening. There was something in the air, a familiar smell of pine trees and damp moss that took him back to some early, almost forgotten moment in his past. It only caused him to spur Epona faster, to the dimly-lit buildings of the place he had kept in his heart.

The house was silent as he let himself through the unlocked door, the scent of hay greeting him. He smiled at how peace had continued to reign, so much so that doors were still safe when left open. The cuccoos clucked and picked at the wooden floor, as normal. It was as if he had never left. He climbed the stairs, his boots clunking heavily on the surface. Every step weighed down on his heart. Was everyone still here? Was she here? He had been away for so long... Would she care to see him? Had she... met someone?

Link shook these thoughts from his mind as he found himself paused at the door to the bedroom, his hand hovering shakily above the doorknob. He turned it, the clicking sound making him sick to his stomach, and slowly opened the door.

She was there, reading a book at the table. And she was beautiful. Her hair was as fiery as ever, drifting down her shoulders and highlighting the curve of her back. Her face had matured, her eyes deep with maturity and a life of hard work. She looked up at her guest, and her eyes widened with shock.

"Link..?" she breathed, her mouth open with disbelief.  
"Malon..." he addressed her softly as he let himself in, closing the door behind him, "I'm so sorry... It's been too long. Where are Talon and Ingo?"  
"They've retired. Papa still visits almost daily, but his back is worse these days, so I don't let him help out too much."  
"Oh... Is the ranch still doing well?"  
"It's smaller now, and I work it alone. But it's not too much. Things have changed here... But you still dress the same, I see."  
"My tunic was the least of my concerns. May I... sit with you?"  
"No."

She closed her book, got to her feet, and turned to her old friend, indignant. Her hands still held onto her work, shaking ever-so-slightly.

"You don't need to be here" she shot at him, "I can manage here alone just fine. I don't need you."  
"I know this is sudden," Link responded, defensive, "But I just thought that I... could come home." He felt so far away from her, even when they were in the same room.  
"Your home is the forest, isn't it?"  
"Malon-"  
"Well, you've successfully disturbed my evening, so you can just go back to where you've been all these years."  
"Do you think I just lived somewhere else all these years? I was looking-"  
"For your fairy, right. The fairy boy from the forest left to look for his fairy. Did you even find her? Was it worth leaving for?"  
"... In another time, you met her. You would understand if you saw things from my eyes."  
"Yeah, well... however you like to justify yourself. Now please leave, I have to count up this week's earnings."  
"Malon, listen."

Link stepped forward, took the book from her hands and held her firmly at the wrists. She didn't struggle, rather, she met his gaze with angry, defiant eyes. Seeing her so bitter and stubborn was hurtful, yet he couldn't expect her to understand, at least not at this moment.

"I didn't intend on being away for so long," Link began, "I wanted to be away for as little time as possible. It just didn't work out that way, you have to understand. With every bit of progress I made, I ended up further and further from home... from you. I was so conflicted, Malon, you have no idea. I'd come so far, and I couldn't give up, but every night when I tried to sleep, I sent myself back here, to the ranch."  
"... I don't believe that-"  
"But you do, I know you do. You just don't want to. You want to be angry with me, I know. Whatever makes you feel better. But why do you have to be so spiteful?"

Malon tried to pull her arms from his grasp, but he tightened his grip.

"I can't handle this right now," the redhead's voice wavered with emotion, her large, blue eyes filling with tears, "I've gotten so used to being without you, and even though you're back, somehow I miss you even more."

Link inched even closer to her, releasing his grasp on her, and gently held her at her shoulders. His eyes scanned her face, taking in the details he had missed from across the room. She had certainly blossomed in her adulthood. Her freckles were still slightly present, scattering a gentle melody across her nose and cheeks. his eyes settled on her full, pink mouth, her bottom lip quivering as she fought the fat, heavy tears that spilled from her eyes. Without thinking, and without warning, he pulled her into him and pressed his lips against hers. He felt the dampness from her tears on his own face, and a sharp pang of guilt made him retreat. He let go of her.

Malon stared at him, no longer weeping. Her breath escaped her parted lips in light gasps, and her cheeks were flushed. She was silent, and Link dreaded to guess what she may have thought of him at that moment.

"I'm sorry," he started, but before he could even offer to leave, the ranch-girl threw herself forward, back into his arms, and locked him into another kiss. She reached up and brought her arms around his neck, and pressed herself against him. Link felt his heart beat a little faster as he noticed how her breasts felt through his clothing, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her even closer. Malon opened her mouth at the sudden movement, only for Link to push his tongue inside, searching for her own. He found it, and tested out this new form of intimacy. He didn't wish to make her feel too overwhelmed, and so he retracted himself from her. However, it seemed that all was in order, as her tongue gave chase.

The two remained glued to each other, breathing heavily through their noses, clamped together in a mixture of reluctance and desperation. Link could not fight nature, and of course, a hardness formed under his tunic, adding pressure between the two bodies. Malon noticed it. She pushed her hips forward, only worsening the scenario. Link gave a quiet growl as all his blood rushed to his lower-mid area, adding even more drive to his actions. He lifted the young woman, and carried her to the bed in the corner of the room. In his desire, he could not support her as well as he should have, and they tumbled onto the mattress together.

Now on top of her, Link paused for a moment to read her reaction. She looked up at him, her eyes alight with lust and pleasure. He had never seen someone so lovely, even in their most vulnerable condition. Malon reached up and ran a delicate hand down his face, a small smile gracing her expression. She let her fingers continue to wander down his neck, shoulder, arm and finally found his hand. Bringing it to her mouth, she sucked firmly on his first finger. A moan escaped Link's lips as he watched her do such a simple, yet so erotic gesture. She slowly stopped, and removed his gauntlet. Link followed her lead, and removed the other. Before they both knew it, they were removing clothing from each other, grabbing frantically at the fabric and snatching the items away with fervor.

It took only moments for them to both become completely exposed. Link, looked down at his partner's body. Her clothing had somehow been able to hide just how delicious her form truly was. Her breasts were young and full, paler than her already creamy complexion, and topped with pink-red nipples that begged to be touched. Heading south revealed a luxurious curve outwards, to broad hips and a tiny tuft of copper hair between her long, shapely legs. Even though Link had never been in a situation like this before, he already knew what he wanted to do.

The young man took a slight grip on Malon's breast, and teased the nipple with his thumb. He looked up at her as she gasped, opening her mouth and looking down at the current workings. Her nipples stiffened, and flushed with an even more irresistible colour than before. He leaned down and let his tongue greet it, spreading his warm saliva across the circumference. He heard her give another gasp, and he knew that she was watching him. He began to suck on his new toy, adding a little more force than before, while still playing with the other side. Malon emitted a moan as she arched her back, embracing what he was doing to her. Link revelled in her excitement as he listened to her pathetic little mews.

He felt a hand clutch at the hair at the back of his head, and he stopped, looking up at her with a thick string of saliva still connecting his tongue to her chest. Her face was flushed, and her eyes begged him for more. He ran a hand down her waist, and parted her legs. He did not touch it, however, but instead crawled backwards and met it face-on. Balancing on his elbows, he used both hands to part her sex, the scent of her pheromones tipping him into an almost animalistic desire. There, peeping at him, was her tiny, swollen clit, and he could not stop himself from giving it a short, timid lick. Malon gave a desperate cry as she threw her head back, allowing him to continue lapping at it. He moved down to her slit, and pushed the tip of his tongue into it. He saw her hands grab at the fabric of the blanket, and he took them in his, interlocking fingers and burying his face into her crotch.

Before long, it all proved to be too much for the ranch-girl, and she sat up, pulling herself away from Link's face. She got to her knees, and motioned for him to lay down in her place. He did so, his member standing tall and eager. She positioned herself on top of him, pressed her breasts on to his chest, and engaged him once more into a deep, passionate kiss. A mixture of her wetness and Link's saliva smeared across their mouths as they lost themselves in the moment, breaking a sweat in the hot evening air.

Malon stopped abruptly, the twos' lips parting with a smack, as she sat up and hovered above Link's raging want. She looked down at him, now a goddess in her own bedroom, free and alive. Yet there was still something in her eyes, an inkling of angst, as she lowered herself onto him. He felt her part, wet and warm, and his eyes rolled back as he felt himself sink into her. They stopped shortly, as he met her barrier – now that was why she was so nervous. Malon was clearly also new to this, and she bore a pained expression as she pushed down firmly, breaking her wall. She cried out in pain, yet she did not stop, and pulled back up. Link gently rubbed her thighs, giving her the unspoken offer of stopping, but she chose not to. She pushed down again, taking every inch of him, and pulled back with a whine. She continued on, pushing and pulling, taking and letting go, beads of sweat running down her face, her bopping breasts and her thick, hard-working thighs.

The two of them lost themselves in each other, moaning together, crying out together, and writhing in the cool breeze from the window as they suffered in each other's heat. Link tried his best to observe her movements, enjoying the sight of him penetrating her, but he could not compose himself for too long, and eventually clenched his eyes shut as he felt the redhead tighten around his member. Her groans became louder, and her sex clenched at him desperately as she climaxed, calling his name and riding him sloppily, her wetness coating him and making every movement loud and audible. Link, by this point, was beyond the point of return, and he himself reached orgasm, releasing his hot, sticky load into her with a roar through clenched teeth. Malon did not stop, in fact she brought herself to orgasm once more, her hips jerking with ecstasy, making the most of his manhood.

She slowed down to a halt, and as Link examined the scene, he saw both of their cum coating her thighs, and his pubic hair. He looked up at her with affection in his eyes, as she smiled down at him, still catching her breath. There was silence, aside from the chirping of birds and the distant mooing of cows from outside, and a refreshing zephyr caressed their skin. Link sat up, still inside Malon, and pulled her into an embrace. She giggled as he kissed the tip of her nose, and nuzzled him deeply.

"I missed you so much," Link told her.  
"I know..." Malon brushed his blonde hair away from his brow, "Welcome home."


End file.
